Damian Indorial
Profile Talents and Skills * Repair: Damian has had to fix many dwarven devices in order to stay alive in his isolated lifestyle, and he has gotten skilled in recognizing how things work enough to be able to fix or remake many of the machines found throughout the world. * Gunfighting: Having been raised around pistols and other kinds of munitions, he has become well versed in how to make, repair, use and fight with all sorts of guns though flintlock pistols remain his favorite. * Parkour / Freerunning: When a ship is larger than your hometown and is several stories tall, it gets hard to scavange through multiple levels of destroyed passageways without knowing how to get around. Parkour, otherwise known as freerunning, is a great way to navigate the dangerous scrap and destroyed hulls of airships. Weapons *Twin Flintlock Pistols: Crafted by the dwarves, these resilient twin handguns use a flintlock firing mechanism and must be reloaded after every shot. Firing a ball shot made from rusted scrap metal and using a degraded charcoal powder as a propellant, the ammunition for the pistols are weak at best, but the pistols make up for it with a compressed and rifled chamber, making the guns shots more accurate and stronger to the punch. Combat Skills and Abilities *Hand to Hand: Damian has had to fight with his fists more often than he could count, which isn't very high to begin with. Fighting dirty and using delay tactics is his style, and he wants to keep it that way. * Firearms: Damian's motto is to Shoot First, Shoot again, Shoot some more then try to ask a couple of question over a beer. He isn't very subtle when it comes to guns but he won't miss often, and if he does it will probably hit someone else. Education and Intellegence Background * Having lived around Eccelasians for the first few years of his life he learned a great deal about demons and the divine, but he got bored of that quickly and instead went to learn from the inventive dwarves who taught him how to put things together then take them apart and do it all over again. He knows how to calculate and figure out problems but his knowledge base for trivia is rather lacking. Further more, his interaction with people has mostly been relegated to drinking alcohol with half drunk laughing short-stuffs. Goals For the most part Damian does not have much in the way of goals besides surviving another day and drinking another pint of ale. He has aspired to find a woman for himself but that can wait when there is whisky on the table. Personality Obviously not the most refined of people, Damian is a gruff through and through. He is mostly a joker, using his humour to lighten the tension around others. When it comes to life or death situations he mostly either runs like hell or shoots like a school girl. Trust me, school girls shoot pretty damn good when frightened. Weakesses Damian is a simple man, never having thought much past 2+2=something I don't care about. Having a limited attention span to anything other than his drinking habits makes him a one day job kinda guy, patience deffinatly not one of his virtues. Beliefs Being born in Eccelasia, he was taught about the Curasian Pantheon which includes a variety of legends and deities for all kinds of things. The main one he is concerned about is none, however the Dwarve's patron goddess Bellaguard, Minor Goddess of Innovation would be the one he trusts the most since she shares alot of the things he likes most, a happy attitude and a love for making things work despite how dusty they are. Appearance Damian's appearance, from top to bottom, is somthing like this: Midnight black hair in a messy medium length style, pale skin tone, dark grey eyes, orange tinted round glasses, black beater shirt with fishnet sleeves, black fingerless gloves, rusted metal/cloth pants with extra wool covering around the waist for warmth, and shoes that match the pants. Relationships Parents: David Indorial, Deceased/ Lura Tecalo, Deceased Background Born in the snowy northern capital of Eccelasia, Damian Indorial was already a stranger in his own land. Almost the entirety of Eccelasian people had blonde hair and tanned skin, while Damian and dark hair and pale skin, which made him and oddity around them. Despite the social problems early on, Damian was still brought into the Eccelasian church once a day along with his parents and twin brother Bellistrad to learn of the gods and demons around them. However, these school was too much for Damian, and at the age of 5 he became a stowaway on a dwarven airship that had been trading with Eccelasia. Whisked away to the dwarven capital he found a life for himself there, learning from the craftsmen in the city how to create the fantastic wonders of machinery and steam power that the dwarves had at their disposal. Learning fast he began to scavange downed airships for the dwarves to make what little money he could, and by doing so learned how to parkour in order to navigate the rusted hulls of the steamships he worked to salvage. Growing up fast he soon had constructed his own ship which he deemed The Pongball. An odd name for a ship but it had deemed him the title PingPong with the local airdock captain and it soon stuck on him. Once he was old enough many of the other salvagers, all of which were dwarves of course, invited him to the pub to try out some dwarven ale, to which he came to love and began to drink there regularly with the other salvagers and airship captains. Now having a life for himself, it was quite a shock that nearly nine and ten years after he had left Eccelasia, a trader ship came back with tales of a strong alchemist who had sold his wares to them as they passed by him on his travels. The alchemist had the same face as Damian. Now having something to drive him, Damian took his ship and set out on a quest to find his twin brother Bellistrad. Category:Characters Category:Ex-crew of Septimo